Amy's evolution
by AJ the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy comes apon a one of tails' machines and it unleashing her true power but how will her friends feel about this and more inportantly how will shadow feel when she is more powerful then him.This is my first fanfic and I DO NOT ANY OF THE SONIC CHARTERS SEGA DOES! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Amy's evolution

_Chapter 1: the machine_

Amy was walking and she noticed tails' front door was open.

"Tails are you home?" she asked.

"I'm here Amy" he said

"you know your door is opened right?" she said.

"Can you close it please? I'm a little busy" he said.

"With what?" she asked.

" My evolution chamber it can bring out anyone's true power." He said with pride.

"Did you test it yet?" She asked.

"No not yet still working out the bug" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"When do think it will be ready?" she asked. He shrugged

"a month I guess?" after that Amy left his house and continued her walk.

One month later….

Amy help tails with the chamber and when it was done the needed someone to test it."I'll do It." she said tails at her and asked

"you sure." She nodded

"ok" was all tails said he called everyone to his to house to see the test.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy_ evolution _

_Chapter 2 part1: unexpected power_

As everyone began to show up Shadow began to feel uneasy about Amy being a test subject even if see said she'd do it 'if it work she might be stronger than even me! If it fails on second thought I don't want to think about It.' he thought.

At first it was going well but something went wrong the chamber started to make a loud noise and smoke came from it tails tried to turn it off but it the chamber began to slowly reach critical. Shadow punched the chamber about 8 times before opening the chamber door .He cared her bridel style everyone ran outside just in time to see the house explode. Sonic takes this time to whistle at the explosion (nice timing not).Sonic, Sliver and Knuckles stay to help tails fix his house everyone else goes to the hospital. But as they were leaving, Amy began to glow and sore into the sky and with a flash of a bright light everyone began to open their eyes saw a new Amy her hair was longer it was back length and her bangs slightly covered left eye and was in her sonic riders outfit she was grow a foot tall and breast grow a few inches. She slowly distended down to the ground her eyes were closed she opened them slowly, looks at herself and said "tails I like the new me nicely done."

Tails was still eye wided a little bit but replied "uuuuuuu….your welcome" was all he could say as for shadow could not keep his off Amy the entire time they were there.

_Chapter 2 part2: training _

_(Amy's POV)_

It's been 6 days since the whole "evolution chamber" thing and i'm not gonna lie im kind of glad it happed i've become so much i don't know if I can control it so sonic and shadow are gonna to training to see what I can that for later,I noticed I can sense energy which is pretty cool.

_(Shadow's POV)_

It's been 6 days since the whole "evolution chamber" thing I was right Amy is now stronger that me but suprisingly it doesn't bother me what does bother me is that I can't stop thinking about Amy and I don't know why.I should talk to rouge about it

_(normal POV)_

Shadow had taught Amy all she need to know about chaos energy and how to use it in battle but during training something had happened lighting started to randomly go through her body but she wasn't in pain she got a new power super speed she is now as fast as sonic!This somehow did not suprise Shadow or and Amy desided to race and it a tie.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's evolution

_Chapter 3: FIGHT!_

One month has pass and thing were pretty normal eggman attacks the sonic team kick his ass the only difference is any is no longer getting kidnapped by eggman(finally!) And she is getting closer to shadow as they train. But one day Mephiles while in the shadows was watching them train, waiting for them to finish so he can attack.

"Ok Amy I think we're done here." Said Shadow

"Good cause I'm tired." Said Amy

"**NOT AS TIRED AS YOU'RE GONNA BE.**" Said mephiles in an evil tone. Shadow and Amy turned to see him.

"Shadow get everyone over here I'll hold off mephiles!" she said to shadow and he teleported. Mephiles felt insulted and rose an eyebrow Amy of all people said she was going to hold him off!

"Well I feel insulted. Amy if I could kill sonic in 5 second what could I do to you?" He said with his eyebrow still raised.

"OK 1 he wasn't even looking and 2 we brought him back." She said while rolling her eyes. What he said annoyed her. Equally annoyed he rushed at her at such a speed the human eye wouldn't be able to spot him but Amy did and stop his fist with a finger block before it hit her face. Mephiles was beyond shock but got over it tried to kick her she blocked again with her forearm. She smirked at him then kicks him in the air; teleported in the air punched left, teleport punch right, teleport kicks down, teleports 4 feet from where he was about to fall. Mephiles crashes deep in to the earth making a small crater. Amy looks in to the crater and whistles. Shadow teleports everyone to the spot and their eyes wided when they saw Amy unharmed and no Mephiles. She looks at everyone with their eye wided and says

"What?" like nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 4

_Amy's evolution_

Chapter 4: Mephiles' father

_In the last chapter Amy had just lead the smackdown on Mephiles (as you might already know that doesn't happen oven) and this shocked everyone even Mephiles and leaving Amy confused so she asked why their staring at her but like this "What?"Now back to the story._

"What?" she asked confused. Shadow was the first to speak

"Amy you just pwnd mephiles like he was nothing, that is never easy." He said still in shock.

"Yeah I-." Amy cut herself off she felt a massive amount of negative and a chill go down her spine, sonic, shadow and sliver felt it too.

"You guys feel that too" Amy said talking too sonic, shadow and sliver

"Yeah…" They said at the same time. They then look at her with even more shock and sonic asked

"You can sense energy now?"

"Yep" was all Amy said before the sky went a dark blue and then a dark blue hedgehog with wings appeared form the sky and slowly descended to the carter Mephiles was still in. He whistles then use telekinesis to pull a blood Mephiles. He healed him, the dark blue hedgehog open his mouth and ask in a dark tone

**"WHO JUST FOUGHT MY SON?"** At first no one said anything ticking off the new enemy (never a good idea) he rose he hand, he was about do something Amy and shadow reacted and shielded everyone form lighting, the new was surprised to see a shield. He turned and was about walk way but he said something to them

**"REMEMBER THIS NAME CHILEDREN FOR IT WILL BE THE LAST NAME YOU'LL EVER HEAR MY NAME IS NURU THE FATHER OF THE** **9 CHAOS BEASTS."** After that he teleported leaving everyone stunned if this weren't bad enough with mephiles the sonic team now has to battle mephiles his father and is sibling.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?

**NURU DOES NOT BELONG TO ME HE IS OWNED BY DOUBLE** **S 2011**


	5. Chapter 5

_ Amy's evolution_

_ Chapter 5: family reunion_

_In the last chapter mephiles' father can to his aid and gave the sonic team a warning that he and his children are coming for them thing do not look good for the sonic team._

Shadow had just teleported everyone to tails house to think of something to stop the chaos beasts then sonic thought of something and told everyone. "Hey why don't we call my cousin Aj he's a chaos beast too?" They thought about and decide to call Aj.

_ (On the phone)_

"_Hey cus what's up?" Aj said._

"_Nothing good man nothing good." Said a worried sonic._

"_Sonic you sound worried you NEVER sound worried what happed?" Said Aj almost as worried._

"_Mephiles is back and that not worse part!" Said sonic._

"_WHAT IS WORSE THAN MEPHILES!" Said Aj asked while panicking. _

"_His family. That why I call you we need help to stop they you're a chaos beast too" sonic in a flat tone._

"_Not by choice sonic, I'll be there." _

_ (Off the phone)_

Sonic thought to himself 'what did he mean "not by choice"?' sonic shrugged and walked away

THE NEXT DAY

Aj had arrived he greeted everyone they went in Sonics' house he told them to sit down he had to tell them a secret he never told them.

"Guys I need to tell you something." He said unhappily.

"You guys know I'm a chaos beast right?" He asked they nodded.

"There's a reason for that" He said looking down.

"And that reason is?" Asked a very impatient knuckle.

Everyone glared at him with the 'shut up' glare Aj continued

"Nuru is my father…." Everyone was shocked when he said that.


	6. Chapter 6 family reunion part 2

Amy's evolution

_Chapter 6: Family reunion part 2_

_In the last Chapter Aj had just told everyone the Nuru was his father leaving his friends shock. Now on to the story_

_"WHAT!" Everyone yelled. They yelling almost made him def._

"Would you please stop yelling?" Aj she while rolling his eyes like it was a big deal.

"So let me get this straight. Your one of 9 chaos siblings from hell?" rouge asked.

"Yes and shut up we are not hell spun…ok 8 are not but still." Aj said angrily.

"Ok if you're not hell spun what are you?" ask Amy.

"We are the physical form of the chaos emeralds my emerald is the forbidden bronze emerald."He said and took out the bronze emerald.

"Why is their lighting going around it?" Cream asked.

"Because it's the most powerful…and the most unstable" He said in a calm/flat tone.

"What!" yelled everyone.

"Relax I'm in control sheesh." He said rolling his eye.

"The purple one is mephiles, the silver ones is supplicium (Latin for punishment), the master emerald you already know is chaos but he looks somewhat like shadow now but he is light blue with green strips, the yellow emerald is iblis and he now looks like silver only yellow, the red ones is my favorite sparring partner Kiritsu he also looks like shadow only red and orange and his head is on fire, and the green ones my only sister kisu the echidna, the blue ones is my youngest brother itsu the fox and sonic,shadow,amy his fast than all three of you, dad is it the forbidden black emerald and last is the light blue emerald is none other than nazo and yes he still is alive and that my fuck up family." Was all Aj said.

Suddenly the door flow open everyone turned and a voice said "Why brother we didn't know you still cared…" this made Aj groan in frustration.

"Once again my fuck up family" he said with his hand on his face.

**THING REALLY DON'T LOOK GOOD FOR THE SONIC TEAM. WILL THEY SURVIVE THE POWER OF THE CHAOS BEAST OR DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH?**


	7. Chapter 7

_ Amy's evolution _

_ Chapter 7 _

_Sorry I toke so long to type this anyway in the last chapter Aj's family came a knocking and our heroes (ready or not) must fight them to stay alive. Now on to the story._

"Such a foil mouth son I'll to fix that when we get home" Nuru in an evil tone.

"I told you a million times I'm not going back to that hell hole you call a house!" Said an angry Aj.

"O yes you are. If you don't come in peace you'll come in **PIECES!"** Said Nazo.

Aj just look at them with his eyes half closed and sighed

**"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT AND WHAT HAPPENS; YOU GET YOU ASSES HANDED TO YOU!"** Shouted Aj his fur (his fur color is brown) turned darker and darker by the minute.

Sonic walked calmly to Aj and said something in his ear and Aj fur went back to normal.

"Thanks cus" Aj whispered to sonic.

"No problem man" sonic whispered.

"Guys look like we're gonna fight" he said in they're heads

"I call Nazo" said tails everyone (well not AJ) looked at tails as if he was crazy.

"What? I owe him some payback for killing me (Nazo unleashed)." He said Aj look at him

"You sure?" he asked tails nodded Aj shrugged "let him fight. I could always you a punching bag." Said Nazo with a smirk.

_'They don't know I trained tails in the ways of chaos control now he is just as strong as shadow's dark form' _Aj thought to himself.

"I call mephiles…" Said Amy with smirk. Mephiles scowled at her and said

**"YOU WON'T WIN THIS TIME LITTLE GIRL."** He said with anger.

"Dibs on Kiritsu" said Aj with an evil like smile.

"You're so going down" Said Kiritsu with a smirk.

"I'll take chaos" said sonic getting right in the face of chaos.

"Very well" said chaos.

"Supplicium is mine" Said knuckle pounding his fist.

_"Sssssssssssshow me what you got punk"_ Supplicium said snake like.

"I've got itsu" Said sliver

"I take Nuru" said shadow

"kisu stay out of this we will deal with you later." Said Aj.

* * *

**IT'S ABOUT TO GET CRAZY SONIC TEAM VS. CHAOS BEASTS IT AN AL OUT WAR PLEASE REVIEW. **


	8. Chapter 8:EPIC BATTLE PART 1

_ Amy's evolution _

_CHAPTER 8: EPIC BATTLE part 1_

_Sorry for taking so long again in the last chapter the sonic team and the chaos beasts set the stage and now it's time to fight (this is my first fight with more people scene so go easy on me). ENJOY!_

Tails and Nazo was the first to go at it Nazo through his signature move and yelled

**"CHOAS TORRANT!"** And fired a large red energy ball at tails. He closed his eyes he then raised his hand and flicked it up in to the sky and then it made a MASSIVE explosion. Tails opened his eyes and smirked at nazo and said

"That all you got?" sounding a little disappointed nazo growled and said

**"NOT EVEN CLOSE!"** Nazo then teleported in front of tails. Tails still had that smirk on his face he was one inch from Nazo. Nazo tried to punch tails but tails blocked then punch him in the stomach Nazo choked out blood and was sent flying, tails looked up with a smirk then teleported up and kicked nazo down teleported down he then pulled out a laser gun and shot a HUGE laser at nazo. Nazo laid down on the ground out cold.

'_One down 5 more to go'_ thought tails

* * *

Sonic and chaos ran at each other, chaos tried to punch sonic but he matrix dodged it. Chaos turned around and was kicked up in the air. Sonic made is famous smirk jump up but chaos was ready for him teleported behind sonic and kicked him down sonic was going down fast 5 seconds before landing he put his hand out and cart wheeled on the ground and started running chaos teleported in front of him with his arms crossed and said

"You're better than the last time we fought sonic." With a smirk.

"Yeah? So are you"

"You know you can't win you should give now, you cannot defeat a god!"

"Since when the fuck did you become a god?"

"Since-"

"That was a rhetorical question you idiot"

Chaos slapped sonic after he said that sonic turned his head back to chaos slowly with a pissed off expression

**"YOU SOULDN'T HAVE DONEN THAT…"** sonic said in a low dark voice

A surge of dark energy exploded out of sonic all fighting stop so see a dark blue light emanating from him his fur turned black he lost is pupils he was now dark sonic! Chaos backed a good 10ft away.

_'Shit…'_ everyone thought. Chaos looked at sonic with wide eyes.

"WHAT IS THIS! YOU POWER HAS **SKYROCKETED!"** yelled chaos at dark sonic who laughed at this and said.

"Congratulations' you're the 1,000 person to say that and **DIE** by my hands!" Dark sonic said with a smirk he then goes on to say.

"What wrong chaos? Do feel** WEAK** all the sudden?"

"What are you?"

**"Can't you tell? I'm still sonic but one small detail has changed."** He said while cracking his knuckles and an evil look on his face.

**"I AM DARK SONIC BITCH!"**

He then teleported in front of chaos and through multiple punches and kicks dark sonic grabbed chaos by the throat in one hand and in the other a small green energy ball dark sonic smiled evilly through chaos in the air and fired a massive green laser at him. Chaos fell to the ground and was a bloody mess AJ walked over to dark sonic whispered something in dark sonic ear and sonic went back to normal and AJ said

"Look I know we're trying to win sonic but...…that are family member you almost killed…so eas up will you?" sonic only nodded

'2 down 3 to go' the sonic team thought.

* * *

**WELL WHAT DO THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Amy's evolution_

_Chapter 9: EPIC BATTLE PART 2. _

_Sorry I keep taking so long with these stories, anyway in the last chapter SONIC and TAILS just won their battles now let's see what happens now._

_**(AMY vs. MEPHILES)**_

AMY was sure she was going to win again but that doesn't mean she'll let her guard down. MEPHILES glared hard at her still pissed that of all the mortals to beat him without trying had to be AMY! MEPHILES then said.

"Like I said you won't win this time."

"What's different about this time?"

"I'll show you…" He then air dashed at her AMY got ready to punch him but he teleported right before impact (after image it was used in DBZ) showed up behind her and punched her in the back. The punch stunned her for a moment and she way down to one knee MEPHILES then grabbed her by the neck choking her a little bit picked her up of her feet and then said.

"When this is done I'll ask father if you can be my** slave**…" AMY'S eyes widened in shock and anger she kicked him in his face almost breaking it. MEPHILES let go of her and she said.

**"I. WILL. NEVER. BE. SOMEONE'S. SLAVE!"** she punched him at every word. She then made a red energy ball in one hand, in the other was used to throw MEPHILES in the air, she throw the energy ball at him and huge red explosion in golfed the sky and a burnet MEPHILES fell from said sky AMY went to catch him and when she did said.

"This is the last time you will insult me or my friends" she then dropped him

**(AJ vs. kiritsu) song insert: sacrifice by atom smash**

AJ watched as his siblings were being owned badly this made him slightly pissed off sure he wanted the sonic team but he was expecting a fight not a beat down. He sighed look at KIRITSU and asked

"What happened to you guys? I mean we're kicking your asses to the point where it looks like you're not even trying."

"Brother you know as well as I; our siblings never did take their training seriously, only we did" he looked at he defeated siblings as he said that. AJ then said

"That is true"

"AJ why did you leave do have any idea what that did to us, not just father but the rest of us?" AJ was stunned SONIC was the only member of the family who called him "AJ" he still answered'

"Have you ever pretended to be someone you're not? That's what I felt when I was there I had to leave and I'm sorry I leave you all without a big brother but father made my life a **hell** after he made chaos go man hunter on the echidna tribe forcing my girlfriend (Tikal) to sacrifice herself to stop him from going on a rampage and that barely worked! I couldn't stay there man the pain was just too much…" AJ cried a little the fight stopped to hear everything that was said. AJ looked at NURU and spoke in his mind

**SONG insert: KicKass by Egypt central**

'Father when this is over I will personally drag you down to the **flaming depths of HELL!**' AJ look at KIRITSU with eyes glowing in black teleported to him went for a kick but KIRITSU blocked with his leg KIRITSU went for a punch as did AJ their fists made impact and an explosion pushing both chaos beasts back and they both smiled cause it was just like old times sparring everyday just for fun.

They started to run at each other and punch each other in the face then jumped in the air and started throw punches left and right AJ kick KIRITSU in the jaw KIRITSU punched AJ in the stomach and this repeated the next hour and AJ said.

"This (pant) is getting (pant) us nowhere (pant)."

"(Pant) agreed (pant)"

"Then let's finish this with one final attack ok?"

"Sure."

AJ left fist turned on fire (Yes is not the chaos beast of fire but his a Pyro) KIRITSU did the same they then air dashed at each other and right before impact they yelled.

**"FLAME FIST!"**

But there was no impact instead there was a flash of light. That light caused both of them to stop. A woman's voice came from the voice it was soft but firm.

"How many times am I going to tell you two to stop fighting." The light faded away and right in front of AJ and KIRITSU was a white rabbit in an orange tag top and blue jeans. AJ and KIRITSU and everyone else stared at her and AJ said.

"Mom?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10

Listen I cannot be bothered with the sequel of this story I have tried twice and failed twice, I will try again someday but not now I'm sorry for those who wanted to read the sequel.


End file.
